Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a tape wiring substrate, a semiconductor package including the tape wiring substrate, and a display apparatus including the semiconductor package.
Recently, electronic appliances have become smaller, thinner, and lighter. In order to cope with such trends, chip-on-film (COF) package technology using a flexible film substrate has been proposed as high-density semiconductor chip package technology. According to the COF package technology, a semiconductor chip is directly bonded to a film substrate by flip-chip bonding and is connected to an external circuit by short leads, and dense wiring patterns are formed. Therefore, the COF package technology has been considered as high-density package technology. The COF package may be applied to portable terminals, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), panels of laptop computers or display apparatuses, and the like.